1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial corpus cavernosum device, and more particularly to an artificial corpus cavernosum device which is designed to be implanted into the penis of a patient for the management or remedy of impotence and which is discretionally adjustable to be brought to inflated condition.
The impotence may be caused by any of the organic damages such as congenital penile defect, tumor and the bending of the penis caused by elephantiasis or the like, the organic damages of the nervous systems such as the trauma of the spiral cord affected by exopathies, the diseases of endocrine origins such as the malformations of testis, glandula thyreoides and pitutitary bodies and diabates, and those caused by some mental shocks. The impotences resulted from some causes or having advanced to serious affection levels can not be cured without surgical therapy. In particular, there are not a little patients who can not perform the normal sexual lives irrespective of their holding of the normal semination functions and who thus are lack of the abilities to get children, which compel themselves to be separated from their wives. The present invention has been made to solve this serious impotence problem.
2. Prior Art
There has been known a prior art artificial device used for the remedy of impotence by a surgical operation, which device is designed to be implanted into the penis of a patient and comprises a solid bar of silicone resin. This known device is commonly called "silicone penile implant". In surgical remedy operation, one silicone penile implant may be implanted in-between the septum of the patient's corpus spongiosa penis, or alternatively two such silicone penile implants are implanted respectively into the left and right corpus spongiosa penis when his corpus spongiosa penis are diagnosed as entirely impossible to become turgid or inflated by the blood. No matter whether one or two silicone penile implants made of a solid silicone bar would be implanted or inserted into the patient's penis, such means is disadvantageous in that a silicone penile implant of the dimensions sufficiently large enough to hold his penis in fully erected condition can not be implanted in order not to hinder him from doing his daily and ordinary actions such as walking. Hence, in most known cases, there are used, to implant into patients' penes, the silicone penile implants of the dimensions which serve to hold the penes in only half-erected conditions, in view of the fact that these known silicone penile implants are in fact soft but not elastically adjusted. However, since the penis of the patient is always held in half-erected conditions, it is continuously oppressed by his garment and occationally causing a troublesome disaster wherein it is stuck into the soft part at the lower part of the vesica urinalis adjacent thereto. For the reasons set forth above, this known device is not an advantageous one.
Another type known artificial device used for the remedy of impotence is composed of a soft spongy body and ribbons attached to the spongy body. Said spongy body is applied to the urethrae of a patient and said tapes are softly tied over the corpus spongiosa penis at the crus of the penis, whereby the blood in the corpus cavernosa filled therein is held in hyperemia or passive hyperemia condition. However, in this known prosthesis method, the urethrae is tied by the tape together with the corpus cavernosa to cause bad affection on the discharge of the urine. A further disadvantage of this known device is that the erection function thereof is poor and thus the perfect impotence can not be recovered to any appreciable extent.
In accordance with the present invention, the disadvantages of the prior art devices can be overcome, as will be apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth hereinafter.